A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dolls, more specifically, dolls that illustrate the various organs and missing limbs with corresponding prosthetics.
Children undergo various medical procedures everyday, which requires special attention in explaining the upcoming procedure to the child. In light of this sensitive time, there is a need for a doll that can illustrate the various internal organs or limbs that may be impacted by the upcoming procedure. An additional use of said doll would be to provide a basic lesson in Anatomy to children.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with dolls. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a children.
The Coomansingh Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,017) discloses a doll with preprogrammed auditory internal organs for a useful tool of teaching children about the human body. However, the doll disclosed under the Coomansingh Patent does not have organs that are either removable or non-removable, nor does the doll feature missing limbs with corresponding prosthetics.
The Levin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,694) discloses a game and method of playing said game to simulate a minimally invasive surgical procedure. However, the game disclosed under the Levin Patent does not utilize a doll with a clear tummy and back that open to expose either removable or non-removable organs, and/or missing limbs with corresponding prosthetics.
The Summerville Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,285) discloses a toy doll with internal organs. However, the toy doll disclosed under the Summerville Patent resembles a cat, as opposed to a human. Furthermore, the toy doll does not have missing limbs with corresponding prosthetics, or organs that may be non-removable.
The Mavrikis Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,369) discloses a handicapped doll having a removable hair piece and missing limbs with corresponding prosthetics. However, the handicapped doll disclosed under the Mavrikis Patent does not have a clear tummy or back that reveal organs that may either be removed or pushed further into the abdomen via a recess that hides the organ.
The Munson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,505) discloses a toy doll for simulating surgery. However, the toy doll disclosed under the Munson Patent does not have a clear tummy and back, and the abdomen does not have indentations to hold the removable organs or non-removable organs that have recesses to hide said non-removable organ.
The Pedersen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,856) illustrates a design for an anatomically correct doll, which does not have a clear tummy and back, removable or non-removable organs, and/or missing limbs with corresponding prosthetics.
The Anatomical dolls by The Feelings Company, Inc., are an example of non-patent prior art, which does not have a clear tummy and back, removable or non-removable organs, or missing limbs with corresponding prosthetics.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a therapeutic doll that provides for the advantages of the therapeutic doll. In this regard, the therapeutic doll departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.